If Fate Allows
by gilmorekitten
Summary: There's a new family in Privet Drive. Having come back from a year with Sirius Black, losing Ron as a friend, possibly gaining Draco as a friend, and realizing that everything is never as it appears to be, Harry wonders just what is with the electricity that is literally between him and Hermione. During all that wondering, he gains a house elf and toys with things he shouldn't.
1. Fate's Temper Tantrum

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's unfortunate. I do however own the Original Character that shall be introduced in this fanfiction. Yay me!

AN: In bothering to work on this fanfiction idea, I realize I may have some irritated followers that would have preferred me to work on _Umbra Mortis _or _Slytherin by Nature. _Therefore I promise an update on one or both of them within the next two days.

On that note, I bring you _If Fate Allows_.

* * *

**Fate's Temper Tantrum**

The last two weeks of Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been interesting to say the least. His godfather, whom many thought and still thought, was a bloodthirsty murderer that had betrayed Harry's parents was, in fact, innocent. That was a surprise in itself.

That Hermione had apparently used a time turned all year to make it to classes that were scheduled at the exact same time came as another shock. Then he questioned his intelligence because, really, how did he not figure out that at least one of her classes had been scheduled at the same time.

The third shock of the year did not shock Harry but instead it came to shock his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Well, his ex-best friend now. Hermione, however, was pleased as punch. After a talk with McGonagall, Harry had dropped Divination and taken up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Hermione had even dropped Muggle Studies as well as Divination after being told she could still take the OWL for Muggle Studies even without taking the class.

The last shock was the end of a friendship. After three years, Ron decided Harry had betrayed him by dropping Divination and picking up classes that would give him a challenge—especially since he had to catch up on a year's worth of work over the summer in two classes. He felt fairly confident, though, and had borrowed Hermione's books.

It honestly hadn't helped that he had told Ron that he was becoming closer with Draco Malfoy. Hermione had agreed with Harry on that idea; frankly she had never seen the purpose of that rivalry anyways. Ron, however, saw it as the final nail in a coffin that he just apparently couldn't abide by. Not that Harry had asked him to. He just told him he had to accept it. Instead, he had chosen to ignore it and end their friendship. Problem with Ron's plan was Harry really didn't care.

Because of that loss of friendship, Hermione had been forced to choose a side: Ron's or Harry's. Harry hadn't given her the ultimatum. No, that had been Ron. Unfortunately for Ron, she had chosen Harry. She vividly remembered that it had been Harry who came to her rescue with the troll. Ron just tagged along and it was his fault she'd been there in the first place.

So, now they—Hermione and Harry—were riding the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross. Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursley's and Hermione was watching Harry; she suspected the reasons as to his dislike of his relatives and didn't like what she thought the reasoning was at all.

"Harry?" Hermione put her finger in her book and closed it, marking her place as she stared at her best friend.

He made no response and continued to stare out the window of the compartment, watching the scenery as it raced by.

"Harry!"

"Hmm, yes Hermione?" Her best friend finally turned his emerald eyes up at her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're distracted." As she watched, she felt almost drawn to him…but of course that was ridiculous.

"Just wish the year wasn't over. Or rather, that it wasn't over and we had had a normal year for once."

Hermione smiled; the truly did not ever have a normal year and she knew it bugged him something awful.

"Next year maybe." She reached across the aisle and put her hand on his arm but yanked her hand away when she felt an electric shock jolt through her hand and up her arm.

"Yeah…maybe." He reached over and grabbed the Ancient Runes book he had borrowed and began reading where he had last left off. To help him even more, Hermione had written him copies of all of her assignments so he could know what kind of progress he was making. The professors had both agreed to grade them over the summer.

* * *

Fate glared at the girl who just could not take a hint and snapped her fingers. Wine popped into existence and she took a long drink straight from the bottle after popping the cork out.

"Why can't they just kiss already?! Three years! Three years I've been working on them and NOTHING! Most people aren't this bloody hard! Chance! Chance, are you messing with my people again?!"

The guy she called stuck his head out of his study. "No dear."

"Do you even know which people I'm talking about?" She scowled at him.

"Um…no dear."

"Hadrian, or Harry, Potter and Hermione Granger. They finally ditched the Weasel, and I think that WAS your doing so thank you, but now they won't take the hint and kiss!"

Chance smirked at his wife's temper tantrum. Fate really did not like people ignoring the signs she gave them. "Give them something a little more obvious…or stronger."

Fate stared at her husband with her mouth hanging open for a full minute before very slowly smirking. "Good idea dear. Go back and continue messing with the Weasleys. And Dumbledore. Get Dumbledore!"

"Yes dear." His head disappeared back into his study and she returned to staring at her two toys and smirked evilly.

* * *

"Harry, I'm just saying…you could come over sometimes. Mum and Dad wouldn't care." Hermione was speaking as she slowly stood, checking to make sure she had her wand in her jeans pocket as they were just a couple minutes from the station.

"I'm sure Hermione but we live two hours apart and the Dursleys would never drive me there. It wouldn't be fair to make your parents do all the driving." Harry sighed. He really did wish he could see her over the summer. He'd been feeling this weird attraction in regards to his best friend for a long time now.

She pouted and he smiled at her, brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers. "I'm sure we will see each other soon, Hermione."

They pulled into the train and both reached up for their trunks. As they brought them down, there was another electrical jolt from their hands brushing against each other. They yanked their hands apart and immediately started apologizing.

They exited the train a few minutes later and immediately made their way for the exit to the platform into the muggle world, seeing no reason to stick around. They decided to go through at the same time and as they did so they brushed sides again. Another electrical shock jolted through their bodies, this one slightly more painful than the last. They both winced.

"Well…have a good summer, okay Harry. And you can call me that's why I gave you my number. And we could always use the Night Bus, that's why you have my address."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"You're rambling." Harry grinned at her and she pouted again before kissing his cheek. They both winced.

"Ouch." Their voices were in unison and they smiled slightly at each other before separating. Both thought vividly of that last electrical jolt. Hermione went to her parents and Harry followed Vernon out the man's Volvo, stowing his trunk in the backseat.

* * *

Vernon was oddly silent on the first part of the trip. It truly was unusual. However, at the halfway point he began complaining. Not that he expected Harry to actually respond. He fully expected agreement.

Apparently, there were new neighbors that were well off enough to buy the largest house on the street and that clearly meant they felt the need to flaunt it. The end of the conversation was simply Vernon warning Harry not to step out of line and that there better not be any "funny business" that summer.

There was also a long tirade about him blowing Marge up the previous summer. Harry used that to his advantage and said if Vernon didn't sign his Hogsmeade note immediately then there would be a summer filled with magic. Vernon quickly agreed to sign it as soon as they got home.

* * *

Hermione allowed her father to load her trunk in the boot of the car without much argument, instead choosing to watch as Harry was driven away by that awful man.

She sighed sadly and got into the vehicle while her parents got into their own seats up front.

"So how was school, pumpkin?" John Granger glanced into his rear view mirror at his daughter.

"It was alright daddy. We met that murderer that broke out of prison. He's Harry's godfather and he's innocent. We also lost Ronald as a friend which neither of us are very bothered about to be quite honest."

Alison Granger looked at her daughter, turning in her seat to do so. "You met the murderer?"

"Well he didn't actually murder anyone, so you really can't call him a murderer. We met the guy he was supposed to have murdered to. He's a rat who sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort when Harry was a baby."

"Since when do you call him that awful name? I thought it was You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Well Harry, or the Boy-Who-Lived, spoke to me about it and we agree that people who need to be hyphenated are not people we should be afraid of."

Alison grinned. "I want to meet this Harry."

"Sometime this summer then. He lived on Privet Driver with his relatives that he hates."

Alison and John exchanged a look that went unseen by their daughter. This was going to be an interesting summer.

When Hermione finally looked up from the book she was distracted by, she noticed they weren't headed towards home.

"Mum? Daddy? Where are we going?"

"Home dear."

"But this isn't the right way."

"Yes it is."

Hermione just stared at her mother confused and began to pay attention to where they were headed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate was throwing dishes around her kitchen, watching in pleasure as they shattered. She was absolutely seething! How dare they ignore ANOTHER sign?! She didn't give them out to everyone!

Chance, due to self-preservation skills that were ingrained in him, was hiding in his study. He had locked the door immediately following the first loud crash. He was taking no chances.

"WHY WON'T THEY JUST KISS?! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M FORCING THEM TO JUMP INTO BED WITH EACH OTHER!"

Chance chose not to intervene and point out that they would have to within a month of kissing anyways. That would do nothing for his self-preservation.

* * *

AN: I'm not really sure about this story but I have some fairly solid plans for it. Not crazy about the beginning. It just doesn't feel like my best work but I always say I will write however it takes me because to me that is characters coming to life on their own. Guess it will be…interesting…for me to say the least.

Read and Review please.

-GilmoreKitten


	2. I Want Children

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's very unfortunate.

AN: Well, here's chapter 2. I've taken reviews into consideration and here is the result of the reviews. Hope it's not too disappointing.

* * *

**"I Want Children"  
**

Hermione frowned as she looked at the street they had pulled onto. "Mum where are we? Why aren't w—HARRY!" Hermione's eyes widened as she saw her best friend getting out of a car in front of a house. "Mum it's Harry!"

"Well, yes, Hermione. I am aware of our location in reference to your boyfriend." Her mother grinned, taking great pleasure in teasing her only daughter.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alison looked at Hermione as her cheeks burned and simply scoffed at her daughter.

"It won't be long." John glared at his wife who just rolled her eyes. Then they pulled into a large three story house. Hermione looked at her mother.

"You should invite his aunt for tea."

"You'll owe me."

"Deal!" Hermione took off like a shot for Harry's relatives' house and upon arrival bowled Harry over who was just then getting his trunk out of the back of the car. They both hit the grass with a surprising loud thud as Harry's arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"Hermione?"

"In the flesh." She smirked at him.

Then they suddenly noticed the electricity that was hopping from one to the other and back again.

"Do you feel that Hermione?"

"Yes I do." Her voice was barely above a whisper as her face dropped closer to his.

* * *

"CHANCE! CHANCE THEY'RE FINALLY GOING TO DO IT! CHANCE!"

"I thought sex didn't come til after the kiss?"

Fate stared at her husband. "Don't be stupid or you can sleep on the couch some more. You aren't nearly as funny as you seem to think you are."

Chance winced. "Yes dear." His eyes widened as suddenly red lights were seen under the door of his office.

"Isn't that the Weasley's light?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Shouldn't you be looking into it?"

"You wanted me to see the kiss."

"I'm more interested in seeing if the redheaded idiot died somehow." She smirked. She really did not like Ron Weasley but chance kept forbidding her from killing him off.

Chance chuckled and led the way into his office where they looked into the Weasley home at what apparently was the beginnings of a tsunami and tornado mixed.

* * *

"RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY?! HE WAS ALL SAD AND DEPRESSED AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Ginny glared at her brother, whom was older by a year but surely much less intelligent than she was.

"He's friends with—"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'D FRIENDS WITH BLOODY VOLDEMORT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIEND NOT THE COMPLETELY BRAIN DEAD IDIOT THAT YOU REALLY ARE! THERE'S SUCH A THING AS LOYALTY!"

"But it's—"

Ginny didn't actually let him get a word out this time and instead grabbed Percy's wand from where he had left it when he went upstairs for a book and cast a bat bogey hex on him, using her anger to make it stronger.

Ron screamed in pain, bringing the twins and Percy down the stairs very quickly. He did, after all, scream like a girl and they were worried he had hurt their baby sister. Upon seeing what had in fact happened, Percy merely took his wand and cast a few levitations to get the Bat Bogey removed from his priori incantatum ledger and then took a seat on the couch, reading.

The twins, on the other hand, grabbed a camera from the counter and began taking pictures. They had no sympathy for the idiot.

Ten minutes later, when Molly came home with the groceries and saw her son, she expressed her verbal displeasure at whomever may have been the caster. Then she took her time putting the groceries away before finally dispelling the hex. Ron stood up and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door.

"Who cast it?"

"Honestly, mum. He was like that when we came downstairs. We heard him scream and it sounded like Ginny because he screamed like a girl so we hurried downstairs." Percy had been designated speaker.

"Did you see what happened to him?"

Percy took advantage and spoke what was technically not a lie. "I did not see anything happen to him, mum, and I didn't know what spell he must have cast to be able to get rid of it."

"Well, thank you then boys, Ginny."

The four siblings shared a secretively pleased smirk as their mother returned to the kitchen. "So…" Ginny spoke casually. "Two on two quidditch?"

The three boys laughed and nodded before all four siblings raced outside and grabbed brooms which caught the attention of Bill and Charlie who were home on holiday and were walking up the driveway. They also went around back and joined into the game.

Ron, on the other hand, was sulking up in his room as the laughter of his siblings rang out below him.

"Stupid Potter gets everything."

* * *

Fate smirked at her husband. "You know what? Maybe I'll arrange for a match for that red headed girl?"

"And who would you pick?"

"Either Blaise or Draco."

"Slytherins?"

Fate glared at him and he raised his hands in a peace offering.

"It was just a question."

Fate rolled her eyes and dragged him back so they could continue watching the Harry and Hermione match-to-be.

* * *

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Shh Harry. I just want to…try." With that last word, Hermione kissed him hard and the immediate surrounding area lit up on different colored lights all around the couple as they kissed each other.

When they finally pulled away they grinned at each other. "I liked it."

Harry chuckled and replied, "I think I need an instant replay." Then he pulled her back down into another kiss.

Minutes later, they pulled away from each other due to an owl attacking them lightly. Hermione frowned and sat up slightly, untying the envelope. She opened it and hey eyes moved along the page before she paled.

Harry cocked his head curiously and moved them so they were sitting side by side on the grass before he took the letter out of her hand and read it himself.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_ Congratulations on your soul bond. Your marriage was recorded on June the 25__th__ of 1994. You will need to present yourself before us as soon as is convenient for you, the newlyweds. There is much to discuss._

_ We here at Gringotts, wish you a happy marriage and a life filled with bliss._

_May your Enemies fall at your feet and gold always fill your vaults,_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts_

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Well, I'm thinking I was supposed to ask your father's permission first."

Hermione stared at him. "How are you taking this so calmly?!"

"Do you not want to be married to me?"

"Well…I….you're not the issue. The issue is it was unexpected and I wanted a ceremony!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "So plan a ceremony."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not if it makes you happy, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "I think I may need to look into that soul bond."

"We can do that when we go to Gringotts. I'm sure they have books or Flourish and Blotts likely does."

* * *

Fate smirked and started jumping and dancing around the room while Chance laughed in amusement. "They kissed…"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?!" Fate squealed with delight then pouted at him. "Chance, honey?"

His eyes widened. This couldn't be good. "Yes dear?"

"I want children."

Chance stared at her and then took off running for his office where he locked and deadbolted the door. "Sorry dear! Big business! Talk later!"

Fate grumbled and sat back in her chair. "Butt faced miscreant."

"Did you really just call me that?!"

"Seriously?! Shut your damn hearing off!"

Chance started laughing.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione then got up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we are going to tell your parents so your dad can pummel me within an inch of my life and get it over with. Then tomorrow we can go to Gringotts."

"When did you get so…mature?"

"While you were making use of the time turner and I was making friends with Draco and growing apart from Weasley."

Hermione nodded slightly. "He won't hit you. Mum won't let him."

"All the better then." He walked with her to her new house and she let them both in, going towards the kitchen where she could hear voices.

"Mum? Dad?" They both looked at their daughter and Alison's eyes were drawn to their intertwined hands.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You guys got together! You're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Well you're half right."

"Half?" Both her parents shared a confused look. "Did you already get together during the school year?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and I are married in the eyes of magic."

* * *

An: I know it's short but I couldn't resist the cliffie! Sorry! Also, the name butt-faced miscreant was stolen from Gilmore Girls so all credit goes to Amy, the writer of the fantastic series. And if anyone is interested in writing for HP or Gilmore Girls, I have a couple challenges I would love to give. Xoxo -GK


End file.
